


Security Guard Snafu

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Peter Parker just wants to work in the Lab with Tony after a stressful day at school. Parker Luck has other plans. Good thing Tony's there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Security Guard Snafu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Aglo. You can check her out at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo

Peter Parker had had a day. All he wanted was to hole up in the Lab with Mr. Stark, listen to classic rock, eat pizza and invent to his heart's content. But of course Parker Luck had to strike again. Usually when he came to the tower he either went through the window as Spider Man or used the private elevator in the garage. Today though he had to come through the front lobby because Happy was out sick and his web shooters were broken from last night's patrol so he took the subway. 

He walked in the door and walked over to the scanners that would lead him to the elevator (he didn't actually have or need a badge, FRIDAY recognized him) when a burly security guard cut him off. 

“Sorry son but you can't be here,” the guard said in a gruff voice. 

“Oh, Its ok I’m an intern” Peter replied nervously

“Nice try kid but Stark Industries doesn’t hire high schoolers and even then i've never seen you here before.” The guard responded, getting annoyed. 

“I’m Mr. Starks personal intern and I never come in this way because Happy always picks me up from school so I go in through the private elevator! But he couldn't pick me up today because he's sick” Peter pleaded

“Kid this is your last chance to get out of this building before I have to take you into custody.” The guard threatened

“No! just ask FRIDAY or Mr. Stark they’ll tell you I really do work here!” Peter said a little hysterically. All of a sudden his spider sense was going off and the guard was handcuffing him. 

“You're under arrest for trespassing on private property.” the guard grunted and Peter was being dragged into the elevator. All he could think was damn Parker Luck. “Third floor FRIDAY” the elevator started moving. Then it kept moving way past the third floor.  
“What's going on? I said third floor FRIDAY” the man growled.

“A person of higher importance has requested an elevator and they have priority” FRIDAY responded with the slightest bit of venom in her voice. The elevator kept climbing until it reached the ninetieth floor. The doors slid open to reveal… Mr. Stark? 

“Kid?” The engineer said surprised.

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark Sir” The guard apologized “This miscreant was trying to pass himself off as an intern. I was taking him to the third floor security office.” 

“Get those cuffs off my intern! You're fired!” Mr. Stark shouted

“Sir!” the security guard exclaimed.

“Off, now” Mr. Stark growled. The guard fumbled for the keys and undid the handcuffs. As soon as Peter was out of the elevator Mr. Stark said “FRIDAY take this man to the lobby and make sure he leaves he's fired. Oh, and file the necessary paperwork.” 

“On it boss” FRIDAY said smugly. Before the Security guard could complain the elevator doors closed and he was gone. 

“Stark what is going on?” A said a businessman in a group standing behind Mr. Stark Peter hadn't seen before. 

“Ya Pete why don't you tell us what happened.” Tony said, looking at Peter. 

“Well Happy is sick today right, so I took the Subway here and I don't usually come in the lobby and the security guard said I couldn't be here and I tried to tell him I work for you but he wouldn't believe me so he um arrested me and was taking me to the security office but you called the elevator so we came up here. You really didn't need to fire him Mr. Stark. It was an honest mistake.” Peter rambled. 

“Oh Underoos” the billionaire smiled fondly ruffling the boy's hair. 

“Stark who is this boy” a different business man asked.

“Oh guys this is my intern Peter Parker. Pete these old farts are the S.I. board members.” Tony said, pulling Pete into his side. 

“Um hi it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Peter Parker oh but he just said that. Mr. Stark you probably shouldn't call your board members old farts.” Peter said. Tony chuckled. The board members ignored him. 

“Stark he’s way too young to be an intern. What is he, a charity case?” Yet another board member asked. The rest of the group nodded. Tony. Saw. Red.  
“Excuse me!” the billionaire almost yelled hugging Peter to his side tighter “He may be a dumbass with no sense of self preservation but the kid has a heart of gold and an intellect to rival my own and Dr. Banners. He is better than me in every way and you have the audacity to suggest he’s a charity case! Pete is going to do amazing things and I have no doubt that he will do great things with Stark Industries when I give it to him! Good Day!” the engineer yelled “Peter lets go, we have science to do.” with that the two disappeared into the waiting elevator leaving the Board members in stunned silence. 

“Did you really mean that Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Ever word Pete. You are going to do great things, hell you already are. You never hesitate to do the right thing or help anyone in need and you don't do it for fame or money or glory and while you may give me grey hairs I am so proud of you Pete. It's something I admire about you so much and I mean it when I say you are already better than me. If I could only give the world one thing it would be you. You amaze me every single day.” Peter tackled Tony in a hug. 

“You're pretty great too Mr. Stark” If FRIDAY sent a recording of the past thirty seconds to Pepper and Aunt May, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated but never expected. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
